


Help please

by Loli2401



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loli2401/pseuds/Loli2401
Summary: Tommy and felicity are siblings and they find out bc he needs a transplant.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Help please

Tommy and felicity are siblings and they find out bc he needs a transplant


End file.
